This invention relates generally to efficient distillation and subsequent heat transfer, and more particularly concerns heating of fluid or liquid in a reservoir, with virtually no loss of heat to the exterior, together with distillation capability.
Commercial and domestic hot water tanks are typically heated by transfer of heat from hot products of combustion, or by electricity or solar means. Such combustion is provided by hydrocarbon fuel delivery to burners associated with flues in the tanks. While water is heated, there is no provision for water distillation. On the other hand, there is critical need, in terms of fuel savings, for such distillation coupled with attendant heat transfer to fluids or liquids in such tanks.